


Daddy Said No

by paradisedreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Lip Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedreams/pseuds/paradisedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns 15 and suddenly thinks he can disobey his father, Louis (35-40ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Said No

**Author's Note:**

> This probably would've sucked without Sierra and Holly to beta this for me because writing after midnight is not good for me. Prompt came from Gianna but it was written for Yessi, so I hope I don't disappoint.

            “You’re going to get in so much trouble mate,” Zayn said, examining Harry’s lip with a wide-eyed gaze.

            “Shut up. He won’t notice okay,” Harry assured, tentatively touching his swollen bottom-lip in the car mirror.

            It’s not like his dad had outright said no to him getting his lip pierced for his fiteenth birthday, but it’s not like he had said yes, either. Okay, it’s more like he said, “Harry Edward Tomlinson, if you come home with metal in your lip you’ll wish you never turned fifteen .”

            “Well I’d love to watch you get yelled at by your father, but it’s time for me to go. I have to get the car back to my mum, so good luck yeah!”

            Harry stayed on the porch, hand trembling on the doorknob, watching the car disappear down the road. “Fuck it,” he thought, swinging the door open. The cool air of the house hit the metal in his lip making him twitch involuntarily. He slipped out of his worn converse and attempted to tiptoe his way to his bedroom. The white noise of the football game filled the air, as he tried to pass his father’s room unnoticed.

            “Harry is that you?” he called out.

            Well it’s not like it could be anyone else. His mother had left them before he could even understand what was happening, not that he minded anymore. It’d always been him and Louis from the start. His dad was the one he remembers changing him, feeding him, and singing him to sleep at night. “Uh, yeah dad. I’m home,” Harry replied, refusing to stop on his walk to his room.

            “Okay, goodnight H!” he called as Harry approached his room.

            Safe. At least, for now he was. 

 

 

X

 

Harry woke to the smell of eggs and bacon filling his nostrils.  He knew his dad made a weekend out of his birthday, but a warm breakfast rarely occurred between the two. The new teenager rolled out of bed, threw on a thin t-shirt and some trackies, then hurried towards the kitchen.

            “Dad, it smells so good,” he said, sitting at the table where his breakfast was steaming, waiting for him to devour.

            “No problem," Louis began, hair unruly, t-shirt and shorts sloppily thrown on. "So-” he started, before his words fell away and his mouth dropped opened in shock.

            “What?” Harry questioned, his mouth full of eggs. _Oh. Oh._ _Fuckfuckfuck_. “Dad I,” he stammered, trying to swallow his food.

            “No. Don’t. I specifically told you not to get that thing, and what do you do? Go out and get it,’ his dad answered.

            “I’m fifteen now dad! I’m old enough for a lip piercing. It’s not even that big of a deal.”       

            “Not a big deal?! Harry, you’re practically a child, what makes you think this is okay in any way?”

            “Zayn has piercings and he’s only a little older than me!”

            “He has _ear piercings_ , Harry. Not some metal in his fucking lip! And on top of that it’s all swollen. It could be infected for all you know.” Louis clenched and unclenched his fists in the hope of containing his anger.

            “Well I fucking have it now, so there’s not much you can do,” Harry argued back, pushing up from the table.

            “Obviously grounding you doesn’t work because you’ll sneak out any way, so maybe I have to move to other forms of discipline.”

            “Like what?” the teen smirked, “beating me?”

            “No, not exactly, but I will spank you. How about fifteen times for your fifteenth birthday?”

            “Oh come off it Dad. I’m too old to be spanked,” Harry challenged, laughing it off.

            “Well clearly you’re not old enough to listen and follow my rules, so you’ll be punished like a child. Go to my room now, or you’ll regret it."

            Harry put up a fake bravado as he went to his father’s room. It’d been a while since he’d been in it, but the crisp linens and dark wood remained the same. He didn’t have to wait long before Louis walked into the room, avoiding his son's questioning gaze. He stood at the foot of the bed before he said, very sternly, “Pants down. Over the knee.”    

            Harry’s cheeks flushed, “Dad. Really? That’s so embarrassing.”

            “Well that thing in your lip embarrasses me. You have ten seconds, do as I said.”

            Harry groaned, pushing his pants and boxers down in one go. Once his bum was displayed above Louis’ knee, the first smack came down without warning. “One,” Louis counted as his son squirmed beneath him. A series of six more smacks followed, leaving his pale bum a bright pink. Tears prickled at the boys eyes, but his father didn’t let up, and he laid down two more firm spanks.

            “Does it hurt Harry?” his father questioned. When Harry didn't reply, he asked again, more sternly, “I said, does it hurt Harry?”

            “Yes, it-” he attempted in a strained voice.

            “Yes it, what?”

            “Yes daddy, it hurts.”

            “Do you want more?” Louis asked, connecting his hand to his son’s ass for the tenth time.

            “Oh daddy, please, yes yes,” Harry moaned out, as his father's hand came down on the now reddened and tender skin of his ass.

            Around the eleventh spank, Harry felt his dad’s cock pressing into his stomach where he laid across his lap. The feeling left the boy panting and wanting more. His ass was red and sore, but his cock was straining in his trackies. His attempt to subtly create friction against his father’s knee was proving less than successful.

            After the last slap, Louis said, “You can go now,” attempting to keep his voiced composed.

            “No, please, more,” Harry muttered, getting off from his dad’s lap.

            “More what? What do you want?”

            “Your cock, wanna suck your cock,” Harry confessed, dropping to his knees in-between Louis’ legs and mouthing at his dick through the cloth of his shorts. Harry’s wild curls were matted on his head, his green eyes blown wide and begging with his father's. His lips were plump and pink and _fuck_ that lip ring made him look _so so_ hot that Louis couldn’t help but pull his shorts and boxers off to let his boy have what he wanted.

            Harry stroked his dad fully erect before licking a stripe up the underside of Louis' cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, slowly taking more and more in. The ring rubbing against Louis’ shaft had his breathing ragged.

            “Fuck. Harry,” he managed to say, gripping his hands within the tangle of curls on his sons’ bobbing head.

            “Gonna make you feel good,” Harry moaned, coming off his cock and sucking on Louis' balls one at a time as he thumbed the slit.

            “Ah, where’d you learn this? Were you sucking off boys at school? Such a little slut, that’s why you wanted that damn ring. Wanna make all the boys feel good, yeah?” Louis teased.

            Harry gave him a wink before taking him in again, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ pelvis, his throat humming when his father hit the back of it.

            “God,” he cursed throwing his head back, “I’m gonna…” he warned as Harry popped off before he could.

            Harry shakily stood to his feet. His father watched, then instructed him to strip off his bottoms, and proceeded to straddle him at the top of the bed. Louis pulled off his thin t-shirt and grabbed Harry’s face to suck at the ring on his swollen bottom-lip as he whispered, “I didn’t want you to get this ring…because I knew how sexy it’d make you. But I want you all to my self.”

            “I have more,” Harry replied, removing his top to display the rings in his hardened nipples.

            “Fuck, Harry. When?” Louis asked, feeling his dick throb at the sight of his boys’ perfect nipples. He leaned forward, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it while he rolled the other between his fingertips. The sensation went straight to Harry’s cock, twitching as his nipples were sucked on and toyed with.

            The teenager moaned into his father’s mouth and grinded down on his leaking cock, connecting their lips in a needy and frantic kiss, “Fuck me daddy, need you in me. All yours. Gonna be good for you,” Harry begged into Louis' mouth.

            “Such a little slut for daddy, huh?” Louis taunted, reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer and dribbling the liquid onto his fingers.

            He opened Harry up quickly but thoroughly, unable to take the ache in his cock any longer. “Come ride daddy baby,” he coaxed once he'd covered his cock in lube. Harry slowly slid himself down onto his father’s length until his ass rested against the skin of Louis' hips, his thighs trembling on either side.

            “You look so gorgeous, such a good boy for me,” Louis praised as his son moved up and down on his dick.

            “Yes all yours. ‘m a good boy.” Harry's breathing became ragged as his dad took hold of his nipples again, which caused his body to flush and his mouth to release a delicious whine. “Need to come," he moaned. "Touch me please, daddy. Please.”

            “Not yet baby, make daddy come first.”

            Harry, seeing the icy blue of Louis’ eyes, attached their lips quickly, allowing his tongue to explore his dad’s mouth. Harry pulled back and bit his own bottom lip, causing his tongue to flick the ring. Louis watched the ring disappear and reappear from his boy’s swollen lip. He knew he wasn't going to last. Louis let out a stream of curses, fucking up into the teen with a hand gripped on his slender waist for balance. Harry’s swollen-lip hung open, and Louis thrusted up again, hitting Harry's prostate. The boy elicited filthy moans in response, and his curls bounced sporadically. The sight of Harry’s body so pliant and willing had Louis spilling into him on the next thrust, which had the boy cumming untouched onto his father’s chest.

            Harry collapsed onto his father's chest, breathing heavily. They lay like that for a few minutes; their ragged breathes filling the air..  Coming down from his post-orgasm high, Louis slowly rolled them both onto their sides and pulled out of his son, taking care to do it slowly. 

            Wrapping his arms around his boy and pulling him in to snuggle, Louis asked, “Any other piercings I don’t know about?”

            Harry released a weak laugh, and smirked. “No. But now I think I might want some more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written one other thing, so don't judge me too hard ok. Leaves kudos/comments and all that if you like. Yay.


End file.
